


Letters Unsent

by Occasionalcoffeethereturn



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionalcoffeethereturn/pseuds/Occasionalcoffeethereturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David writes a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Unsent

I have pages of them, letters unsent.  
Not of moments regretted,  
But words I truly, deeply, meant.  
I've loved you since the first day I met you.  
Yet that I can't often say.  
It's never the right time for you.  
Today again, is not my day.  
I don't want to crowd you,  
To smother you,  
To frighten you away.  
You're the one I need forever,  
The one I wish I could get to stay.  
I know you're tired of hearing,  
I know I'm tired of asking.  
I know you're tired of running,  
I'm definitely tired of chasing.   
I need for you to be with me.  
I need there to be an us.  
I crave the fixed and permanent,  
I know you don't want a fuss.  
I love every single pore of you,  
Your body, mind. Your soul.  
Please say you'll never leave me,  
Please say together we'll grow old.  
I know I don't deserve you  
I know you're scared of getting hurt   
I see in your eyes, you fear it.  
The end, the ultimate, the worst.  
I know these things all make you flee.  
But what I'm begging for you to do.  
Is   
Slow   
Down  
And be honest.  
I know you love me too.  
Just stop, just listen, just hear me out.  
I'll lay it all out here today.   
I don't want your hand, I want your heart.  
I want you to be mine.  
I'm hard down on my knees for you.  
I'm asking one more time.  
I'll ask and I will beg of you,  
I'll beg and I'll say please.  
Be with me forever Gillian.  
I'm yours if you'll risk it,  
Risk it and cross that line.


End file.
